fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dryosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Dryosaurus ('dry-oh-sawr-uss', meaning "Tree/Oak lizard") is a small diurnal (meaning active only during the day) dinosaurian prehistoric creature from the Late Jurassic. It was added in the 7.3.1 Build, alongside parasaurolophus and therizinosaurus. They are quite small herbivores, at around 1.2 blocks tall, and approximately 3 blocks long. There is no size difference between genders, however, males are green with a red throat whilst females are brown-textured. Newborns are light brown/green, half a block tall, and are fully grown in five ingame days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Dryosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the dryosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a dryosaurus. It can drop dryosaurus meat, dryosaurus tooth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from small eggs that need to be warmed by torches or any other light source. BEHAVIOR Dryosaurus are passive, gentle, timid herbivores, that cannot break blocks, and will flee from anything that attacks them. They are somewhat fast, though can easily get stuck in corners. They can also fit through one block gaps, so be careful when making an enclosure. They are preyed upon by a wide variety of prehistoric carnivores due to their small size and vulnerability, including allosaurus, ceratosaurus, deinonychus, dilophosaurus, kelenken, phorusrhacos, sarcosuchus, smilodon, spinosaurus, titanis, tyrannosaurus, and velociraptor. If in water, they can also be attacked by liopleurodon and mosasaurus. This can make them a very practical live-food source, as they will not fight back and are not very hard to catch. When hungry, they seek out and eat plants or food in feeders. Dryosaurus is diurnal, and sleeps during the night. If there is both a male and female adult Dryosaurus in a small area, they can breed and lay eggs every few minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Dryosaurus, like most prehistoric creatures, is tamed with a Whip. When tamed, it cannot be ridden because it is too small. It can be ordered with a Stick. FEEDING Dryosaurus automatically eat many kinds of plants when they are hungry. They will also eat from a feeder with plants in it if they can see them. Dryosaurus can be hand-fed wheat, apples, melons, carrots, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, potatoes, cake, any seeds, ferns, and bread. They can also eat ancient ferns. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-21 17.39.01.png|Male Dryosaurus 2016-07-21 17.39.20.png|Female Dryosaurus Large and Small.png|A herd of Dryosaurus grazing at the feet of a Brachiosaurus. 2018-05-23_12.20.13.png|a female dryosaur protecting her eggs Screenshot 2018-07-25 15.15.59.png|Feathered dryosaurus toggle 2018-08-06_20.30.34.png|Female Dryosaurus in an Archaeologist Villager's bed. Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Herbivore Category:Passive Category:Ornithischians Category:Cerapods Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia